bossosbastelbudefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Was wir von den 3 für die Switch angekündigten Pokémon-Spielen erwarten können
Wie lange warten Fans der Taschenmonster bereits auf Neuigkeiten zu Pokémon auf der Nintendo Switch ... und endlich gibt es sie! Während die meisten Publisher ihre heißen Infos für die großen Verkündungen auf der E3 zurückhalten, hat Nintendo es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Nicht nur einen, sondern gleich drei Titel rund um die Sammeltierchen haben sie für die Hybrid-Konsole angekündigt. Zusammen mit dem bereits vorher angedeuten Titel im Stil der Hauptreihe, können Fans sich auch auf Pokémon Let's Go! und Pokémon Quest freuen. Verwirrt? Sind wir auch ein bisschen. Und deswegen haben wir hier eine kleine Zusammenfassung, was wir von den kommenden Pokémon-Spielen für die Switch erwarten können. Was ist Pokémon Let's Go!? Pokémon Let's Go! ist ein HD-Remake des Klassikers Pokémon Gelbe Edition für den Game Boy Color. Dieses Mal ist alles jedoch ein bisschen anders. Denn abgesehen von der überarbeiteten Grafik, erscheint das Spiel in zwei Versionen: Evoli und Pikachu. Außerdem knüpft man an den enormen Erfolg von Pokémon Go an, indem man die Fang-Mechanik übernimmt. Mit den Joycon-Controllern werden Pokébälle im richtigen Moment auf die Monsterchen geworfen, um diese einzufangen. Ob die Pokémon zuvor geschwächt werden müssen, oder ob auch schon ein guter Wurf reicht, muss noch bestätigt werden. In Pokémon Let's Go! sollen auch zwei Spieler gemeinsam ihr Abenteuer bestreiten. Momentan ist noch unklar, ob man dabei eine generische Figur steuert, oder seinen eigenen Charakter inkl. aller eigenen Pokémon übernehmen kann. Apropos „übernehmen“: Pokémon Let's Go! kann mit Pokémon Go verknüpft werden. Spieler können so ihre in Go gefangenen Pokémon in das Switch-Spiel transferieren. Auch die klassischen Duelle kehren wieder zurück; allerdings wurde noch nichts dazu gesagt, ob es auch Online-Kämpfe bzw. Online-Tausch geben wird. Was hat es mit dem Pokémon-Spiel der Hauptreie für die Switch auf sich? With #PokemonQuest and #PokemonLetsGo, there are so many new ways to explore the world of Pokémon! Trainers can look forward to even more with an all-new core series Pokémon RPG title in development for the second half of 2019! pic.twitter.com/d5uiIpenMI — Pokémon (@Pokemon) May 30, 2018 Auch wenn das Remake der ersten Generation heiß erwartet war, hat The Pokémon Company auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, um ein neues Spiel der Hauptreihe für 2019 zu vermelden. Auch wenn ein neuer Titel bereits in Nintendos E3 2017 Direct angekündigt worden war, wurde nun der Erscheinungszeitrahmen auf die zweite Hälfte des nächsten Jahres eingegrenzt. Details über das Spiel sind noch rar, aber Nintendo hat bereits verlauten lassen, dass es sich an die alteingesessenen Fans der Reihe richtet. Laut dem japanischen Videospielhersteller orientiert es sich an Spielen wie Pokémon X und Y sowie Pokémon Sonne und Mond. Was ist Pokémon Quest? Pokémon Quest ist das einzige der drei hier beschriebenen Spiele, dass man bereits jetzt spielen kann. Dieses etwas bizarr aussehende Spin-off ist als Free-to-play-Spiel aktuell schon für die Switch verfügbar und erscheint in diesem Juni auch noch für Android und iOS. Quest spiel an einem neuen Schauplatz namens Tumblecube Island, wo Spieler die Aufgabe haben, sich mit den blockigen Pokémon anzufreunden, Schätze zu finden und das eigene Lager, in dem die Pokémon aufbewahrt werden, auszustatten und zu dekorieren. Sobald neue Informationen verfügbar sein sollten, werden wir diesen Beitrag aktualisieren. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag